GAME OVER
by Fosdy
Summary: Il y a deux moyens pour guérir des chagrins d'amour : se laisser mourir ou alors rentrer dans une rage. Dernièrement, les griffondors se sont tous fait larguer par leur serpentards respectif. Ensemble, ils sont déterminés à faire ramper tous ces crétins..
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**** Le problème des chagrins d'amours c'est qu'il peut suciter deux réactions : un abatement total de la part de la victime ou alors une rage folle qui demande à ce que justice soit faite. Hors, dernièrement, les griffondors se sont tous fait larguer par leur serpentards respectif. Ensemble, ils sont déterminés à faire ramper tous ces crétins à leurs pieds..**

**Couples****: HP/DM - RW/BZ - HG/TN et bien d'autres...**

**Genre :**** Humor/ Romance**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à la génialisime J.K Rowling(qui semblerait-il penserait à écrire une toute nouvelle série ?), l'idée me vient d'un jeu appelé THE GAME où on doit dire "J'ai perdu" dès qu'on pense au jeu...On ne peut perdre que toutes les demi-heures & on ne peut jamais arrêter de jouer. **

**_Rating : ...euh, bonne question. M plus tard ? _**

_Info diverses & variées :_

_-Cette version d'histoire n'a pas encore été corrigée du tout, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes & de syntaxe etc..._

_-Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient : non, non, je n'ai toujours _pas_ abandonné mon autre fanfiction _**Moins pour le meilleur, beaucoup plus pour le pire** _. J'ai des chapitres d'avances qui doivent être corriger et qui doivent être poster... j'ai juste la flemme ._. (NE PAS FRAPPER !)_

**CECI EST UN THREE-SHOT, c'est donc une histoire qui se divise en TROIS chapitres ( parties).**

**L'histoire est finit d'être écrite, cependant, je ne poste pas tout en même temps.**

Déjà, parce que...c'est les vacances, que je dois avaler mon poids en chocolat et que d'autre me déplacer jusqu'au pc est une tache compliquée. & puis, parce que ma bêta WilliamBruce29 a bien le droit à un peu de repos...! & ensuite, juste par plaisir personnel d'être sadique/chiante/désirée _(rayé la mention inutile)_

* * *

><p><strong>GAME OVER : PARTIE 1<strong>

Il arrive un moment où il faut sortir du jeu et finir par accepter la fatalité : on a perdu. On doit juste apprendre à ne pas voir ça comme une honte. Juste faire preuve d'humilité, se remettre en question. Se retirer de la course. La course au bonheur. Il faut juste trouver une parade. Trouver une multitude de petits plaisirs et se satisfaire d'un simple bien être. La course à l'Amour. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que l'Amour amènerait forcément au bonheur ? C'est quoi cette idée idiote que notre société nous inculque ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait un raté si on n'atteint pas l'Amour ? C'est quoi cette connerie de « l'Amour » avec un grand A ? Cette philosophie de l'amour-passion qui te fait voir les nuages roses, les oiseaux qui volent, le soleil qui brille, le vent qui est doux, la rivière qui est paisible et patati et patata. C'est l'intérêt de devenir niaiseux ? De devenir un sale con qui croit que la Saint Valentin est LA fête des amoureux quand c'est UNE des fêtes commerciales ? Que les fleurs c'est _suuuuuper_ beau et qu'il faut forcément en offrir à une fille ? Et puis, vu le pourcentage d'allergie du pollen de la population féminine, est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt la meilleure déclaration qui existe ? Et puis c'est quoi cette mode du je-t'appartiens-oh-amour-de-ma-vie ?

Voilà ce qu'Harry Potter ruminait en ce funeste troisième samedi de janvier dans son lit double, alors qu'il n'était pas cinq heures du matin, les yeux rivés sur l'oreiller solitaire à coté de lui. Finalement, il n'était pas un surhomme. Lui aussi était tombé amoureux. Lui aussi avait mal, là, dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait réussit à triompher de Voldemort soit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais un pauvre chagrin d'amour de second ordre le clouait au sol – enfin là, plutôt sous la couette.

Il secoua la tête, repoussa la dite couette, se leva, grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage gelé (il allait pensé à installer un chauffage au sol très bientôt) et il se traina jusqu'au canapé dans le salon. Ron l'y attendait avec le pot de nutella, une bonne couverture et un DVD -qu'ils avaient du acheter à leur emménagement, quelques années plus tôt.

« Insomnie chronique », expliqua le Survivant à son meilleur ami avec un regard torve

Le rouquin acquiesça mollement, l'invita à venir se blottir sous la couverture et remis en lecture le cours du DVD. Celui-ci relatait avec brio l'existence de deux lionceaux dans la jungle. Ils tentèrent de se suicider ainsi au nutella puis à la glace au nougat (après tout, c'était une bonne mort que de succomber d'une glycémie trop importante) devant les aventures extraordinaire des deux animaux.

« Et Ils font chier ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de payer les pots cassés ! Ils vont voir ! Nous aussi on va leur en faire baver ! On va être HEUREUX ! HEUREUX ! Sans eux ! Sans ces sournois de serpentards ! ON VA LES FAIRE RAMPER !» hurla Hermione en arrivant comme une tornade dans l'appartement

Ils la regardèrent un bref instant, soupirèrent et lui passèrent le pot de glace avec compassion. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble face au Chagrin d'Amour. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien..

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient chacun dans une colère noire tout à fait silencieuse, face au grand titre de la Gazette du Sorcier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LE CELEBRE TRIO D'OR CASE !..<span>**

Hier soir, le Survivant et ses deux meilleurs compères ont été vu au meilleur restaurant de la ville ( _Le Magret d'Or, 7 de la Terrasse des Licones, bas quartier français à l'Ouest du Chemin des Patronus_) en charmantes compagnie. Nos héros nationaux étaient en effet au bras de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Mickael Corner tout aussi célèbre à présent(voir photos ci-dessous)…pour fêter leurs fiançailles ! Nous pensons donc à toutes les Abigaëlle, Adèle,Adriana,Agata, Agathe,Aglae, Agnès, Aicha,Alberte,Alessandra, Alexandrine, Alexia, Alexiane,Alice…._blablabla… _et à tous les Alan,Alain,Albert,Albin, Aldric,Alessandro,Alex, Alexander, Alexi, Alexian, Alexis, Alfred, Alix, Alphonse, Alric, Alvin,Alvyn…_blablabla…_

* * *

><p>« LA C'EST TROP ! ILS SORTENT ENSEMBLE DEPUIS DEUX SEMAINES ! DEUX SEMAINES ! PAS TROIS ANS ! DEUX SEMAINES ! ON EST SORTI TROIS ANS ENSEMBLE AVEC POTTER ET ON NE S'EST JAMAIS FIANCE ! CONNARD ! CONNARD ! TU T'ES BIEN FOUTTU DE MOI !, hurla Draco Malefoy en jetant à terre le journal, IL EST PASSE OU LE «<em>On est fait pour être ensemble malgré nos disputes<em> » ?

-Vois le bon coté des choses : Harry n'est pas enceint de ton gosse, répliqua Nott froidement

-Tu lui as dis de se faire avorter, que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler ! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Theo ! Et toi, Draco, tu lui as dis que tu avais besoin d'être _libre_ ! Et que tu ne pouvais plus continuer à t'afficher avec lui alors que ta famille te rappelaient à tes devoirs ! Et sois dit en passant : tu ne t'es jamais affiché avec lui puisque votre relation était _secrète_. Vous croyiez quoi, tous les deux ? Qu'ils allaient attendre comme deux pauvres cons que vous vous rendez compte que vous voulez passer le reste de votre vie avec eux ? Ils ont passé une semaine cloitrer chez eux, à se morfondre et là ils passent à autre chose. Ils continuent leur vie, voilà tout… ,explica placidement Blaise

- Je n'ai jamais eus de relations secrètes avec lui et _Je ne veux pas_ passer le reste de ma vie avec Potter !, tonna sèchement Draco Malefoy

- Hermione a mit _une semaine _avant de tuer notre enfant ?, glapit Théo en fixant aggresivement le journal

-Oui, asséna-t-il calmement.

Ils accusèrent le coup. Le silence prit place un instant, pesant.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter devait admettre qu'avoir Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avec lui, n'était pas un maigre avantage dans la partie d'échecs qu'ils venaient d'entamer pour faire ramper leurs ennemis préférés… Mais le plus grand des avantages devait certainement être la fidélité indéfectable des griffondors pour leurs confrères.<p>

Tous les serpentards aussi rusé, vils, déterminé et ambitieux qu'ils soient, s'étaient plus ou moins laissés à s'amourache d'un griffondor avant de le laisser plus ou moins tombé et/ou de plus ou moins le trompé d'une façon plus ou moins intelligente. Et tous les rouges et or, aussi hardi, courageux et fort furent-ils, étaient forts contrariés et forts déterminé à le leur faire payer. Et s'ils pouvaient se contenter de la situation en tant que monade isolée victime de la cruauté de leur deuxième partie, ils n'étaient pas du tout aptes à accepter ce fait pour l'ensemble de leur maison.

Ainsi, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient faits passer le message comme quoi ils avaient besoin d'aide, en expliquant leur situation, et le but… chaque rouge et or avait répondu à l'appel pour monter un plan infaillible pour donner une fois pour toute une bonne raclée dont les serpentards se souviendraient. Ils avaient été forts étonnés de voir arriver Remus Lupin et Sirius Black pour leur tenir mains fortes et s'étaient abstenus de toutes questions aux vus de leurs regards peu encourageants.

La chaine s'était alors mise en marche. Chacun avait aidé son voisin à trouver quelqu'un avec plus ou moins de facilité selon le serpentard qui était touché. Pour Harry se fut particulièrement compliqué.

Ses amis étaient bel et bien courageux…mais pas téméraires. Ils tenaient un minimum à leur vie. Et, même si Draco Malefoy avait maintenant 23 ans et qu'il avait un peu changé au contact du Survivant, il n'en restait pas moins le dernier fils d'une longue lignée de Malfoy soit le fruit d'une multitude de génération qui avaient déjà fait subir maintes et maintes tortures différentes aux rares personnes qui avaient osé s'approcher de leur seconde moitié… et si Harry se trouvait être cette personne précise – ce qui était plus que probable – il était suicidaire de s'afficher avec le brun. Heureusement, Corner avait atterrit de nulle part avec son sourire de playboy comme un touriste. Personne ne l'avait prévenu des éventuels dangers, et c'était bien mieux comme ça pour qu'il joue l'amoureux transit sans problème.

Seamus et Dean se proposèrent eux, tout naturellement, à Ron et Hermione. En premier lieu parce qu'ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus et ensuite, parce qu'ils avaient participés à de nombreuses batailles à Poudlard contre Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Ils savaient donc à quoi s'attendre et pouvaient en plus marquer un point en plus contre eux. De plus, ils étaient suffisamment proche naturellement pour que leur couple passe comme vrai avec un peu d'entrainement. Enfin, ils étaient au courant l'un comme l'autre, des tensions dans les couples originaux qui avaient menés aux ruptures…

Pendant deux semaines, tout alla bien. A tour de rôles, les faux couples apparaissaient en public, roucoulaient à tout vas dans tous les quartiers de la ville, allaient se chercher à leur travail respectifs et dormaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils avaient ainsi fait la grande joie de la Gazette du Sorcier et de tous les autres journaux qui s'étaient empressés de coller des photos d'eux en premières pages : les serpentards n'avaient pas pus les louper. Les premiers signes dénervements étaient apparus. Les premières menaces à priori anonymes, les premiers accidents incongrus… qui se soldaient toujours par des échecs cuisants et des sourires niais des rouges et or.

Leur plan fonctionnait à merveilles. Ils tenaient encore à eux… et ils allaient devoir mettre de sacré moyens pour les récupérer. Si tant est qu'ils aient compris qu'ils étaient _jaloux_ et qu'ils ne pouvaient _pas_ se passer d'eux…

* * *

><p>«Sirius ! Arrête ! , gronda Remus Lupin en hurlant de rire sous les assauts de guilis de son frère de cœur<p>

-Jamais ! Avoue toi vaincus ou tu vas mourir sous les guillis !, ordonna-t-il de sa voie joviale »

Et, de plus belle, la guerre des guillis reprit dans le charmant petit cotage niché au milieu des collines recouverts de champs de blés, de coquellicots et de forêts. Les éclats de rires résonnèrent encore dix bonnes minutes avant de s'éteindre doucement.

« Tu crois que le plan des petits va fonctionné ? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous revenus, Rem' ?, questionna Sirius

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être », admit le vieux loup

Durant quelques instants, ils écoutèrent le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, qui courrait sur le chemin de petits cailloux qui les reliaient à la ville, qui serpentait à travers les roseaux de la petite mare au fond de la propriété, qui jouait avec les épis de céréales, qui attrapait des pétales de coquellicots et les papillons pour les faire tourner au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils écoutèrent leur respiration aussi, les bruits de sabots qui martelaient la terre au loin, le bruit des vagues contre les dunes de sables à moins d'un kilomètres de là. Ils se repurent des rayons de soleils qui tapaient sur leur peau, devinèrent le soleil à son zenith derrière leurs yeux clos… Ils profitèrent tout simplement de quelques instants de répits dans leur vie qui n'étaient toujours pas paisibles malgré la mort du mage.

« - Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'ils reviennent, tu sais… J'en ais marre de toutes ces disputes… je suis vidé… on a passé l'âge de jouer aux adolescents qui se cherchent, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai envie de me poser. D'une maison, d'une famille. Je ne veux plus être l'autre personne. L'amant. Je veux pas avoir des bouts de lui disséminés ici et là, tu comprends ? J'en ais marre Sirius, si tu savais.. Marre de tout. De ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui dure depuis quinze ans, de son égoïsme, de son refus de faire changer les choses, de l'aimer. J'en ais marre qu'il me fasse détester ce qu'on a chérit au péril de nos vies, murmura l'ancien maraudeur

-Moi aussi Rem', moi aussi.. »,reconnut Sirius Black d'un ton las

* * *

><p>« VOUS ETES DES INCAPABLES ! JE VOUS DEMANDE UNE CHOSE, UNE : DE ME RAPPORTER DEAN THOMAS ET VOUS N'EN ETES MEME PAS CAPABLES ? VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MOINS QUE RIEN ! VOUS MERITERIEZ DE…, hurlait comme un dingue Théodore Nott<p>

-Tu mérites de te la fermer Théo, trancha Blaise en réprimant un mouvement d'humeur, Ce n'est pas en menaçant son petit ami que tu vas faire revenir Hermione. Au mieux, tu ne feras que mettre en colère la meilleure amie du Survivant. Et quand Potter te tombera dessus pour ça, là, tu verras tu auras les idées beaucoup plus claires.

-Arrête, Potter est une lavette, il ne sait rien faire !, argua-t-il en ricanant

-Mon bon vieux Théo, si tu tiens à ta vie et surtout à pouvoir te reproduire, tu n'as pas intérêt à proférer encore _une seule_ petite injure sur Harry à moins que tu ne veuilles bien sur que je te tombe dessus » proféra calmement Draco en souriant

Il fit un geste de la main, et le cousin germain de Goyle disparut.

Théo s'assit rageusement, renversant au passage une mixture étrange d'un chaudron, et fit face à un Blaise étonnamment apaisé. Se retournant, il détailla minutieusement Draco qui était de dors, face à la fenêtre, perdu dans la contemplation du domaine des Malefoy. Il soupira puis lança :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il faut qu'on les récupère… Je ne peux pas laisser Hermione à ce satané Dean Thomas ! Tu as vu comment il a maté son cul l'autre jour dans le Chemin de Traverse ? Il faut qu'on agisse ! On doit pouvoir les récupérer ! » se lamenta-t-il

-Tu veux ramper ?, questionna Blaise

-Non !, s'insurgea son ami

-Alors t'es foutu mon pote, conclu-t-il

-Pourquoi ?, questionna Nott

-Parce qu'à moins de ramper pendant cent ans, Hermione ne va jamais te reprendre, annonça calmement le noir. Surtout qu'elle porte encore ton bébé.

-COMMENT ? hurlèrent-ils de concert

* * *

><p><em>Alors...qu'en pensez-vous ? :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse au reviews du chapitre précédent :**

Sati-san : Justement, dans cette (très longue) partie, tu vas découvrir pourquoi Ron et Blaise se sont séparées… )

Marionnette 0116 : J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !

Nozilahal : La confrontation des deux trios n'aura vraiment lieu que dans la prochaine partie , où, LA, pour le coup, les serpentard devront ramper, en attendant, j'espère que cette partie avec les multiples petites confrontations te plairont !

Dreamy-nymph: C'est une erreur de tape de ma part : A la place de « Pansy Parkinson » dans la phrase, c'est « Théodore Nott », pardon ! Et en faite, non, les couples sont les suivant : Harry/Draco – Hermione/Théodore – Ron/Blaise pour les principaux

Citrus Tee : Oui, je trouve ça bizarre, que personne n'ait jamais beaucoup appuyé sur le fait que les serpentards en tant que serpent sont censé ramper pour obtenir ce qu'il veulent, dont nos chers rouges !

Serusia : Comme je l'ai dis : ils romperont beaucoup plus dans la partie suivante !

Gayel : Nos serpentards sont quand même un peu adorable, n'allons pas leur souhaiter de souffrir.. ! Non, soyons indulgents ! Souhaitons leur de vivre avec des griffondors !

Oechan : Oui, en me relisant, j'ai vu de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes… Désolée :S Mais tant mieux si l'histoire te plait & que le résumé te semble accrocheur ! (fait en 5min, moi & les résumé, on est pas copain-copain)

Elladora Artemys Malfoy : Contente que ça t'ais fait rire ! :)

Petit-dragon 50 : oui, il est même tout à fait redoutable quand on voit la suite…

& merci à tout ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en "alerte" ou bien en "favorite" ! :)

* * *

><p>Comme j'ai eus mes 18 ans il y a fort peu longtemps, je me suis décidé à être <em>responsable<em> &... à respecter mes promesses de postages avec un peu plus de ponctualité & donc à poster (enfin ?) la deuxième partie de cette mini-histoire. ( & puis, c'est surtout que j'ai un nouveau pc qui est mille fois mieux & qui donne envie de se casser la tête pour poster !) Le texte est beaucoup plus long que prévu car à la relecture, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait ça, & puis ça...etc.

& ! résultat, à la place des 7 pages word prévu initialement, il y en a maintenant tout un bataillon de 17 pages word.

J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à aimer ! & que celà vous fera sourire un peu !

Il reste très probablement de nombreuses fautes, j'en suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas la foi de corriger en ce beau matin où je suis motivée pour poster !

Mon prochain acte de publipostage risque d'être dans un gros mois au minimum (après mon BAC) et pourrait attendre aout, voir septembre après mon emménagement dans mon nouveau appart !

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur l'histoire, à poser vos questions, etc !

Fosdy.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 2 : Flash-Back &amp; Réconcilliation partielle<strong>

_**Un an plus tôt**_

Hermione détailla son reflet dans la vitre du Starbuck qui était face à elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été si maigre. En six mois, elle avait perdu une dizaine de kilos. Dire qu'elle s'était crue au bord de la mort lorsqu'elle était partie à la recherche des Horchuxes avec Ron et Harry ! Puis après, encore, lorsqu'elle avait commencé cette carrière de mannequinat-héroïne !

Comme ces époque étaient lointaines ! Comme ces époques étaient bénies ! Certes, elle n'avait eut beaucoup de temps pour elle, il fallait superviser la reconstruction du pays tout entier, gérer la crise avec l'Etranger qui les accusait de tous les maux du monde… Sans oublier qu'elle avait dû mener de front cette carrière de femme fatale qu'on attendait d'elle. N'était-elle pas la meilleure amie du Survivant ? N'était-elle pas la jeune femme la plus intelligente depuis Rowena Serdaigle ? N'était-elle pas courageuse comme toute bonne griffondor ? C'était donc dans ces capacités. _Il le fallait_. Qui, sinon, allait permettre à l'espoir de résister ? Qui, si ce n'est elle, pouvait dire que tout allait bien quand tout allait bien ? Qui pouvait-on croire de ça ?

A défaut de manger comme cinq et de ne pas dormir à foison, pendant ces époques bénies, elle avait eut suffisamment de cellules adipeuses pour survivre trois mois largement sans manger si le besoin s'était présenté. Elle avait été une légende vivante. Une femme citée dans toutes les conversations, comme un exemple. Elle se sentait encore bien _vivante_, à ce moment là ! Ou peut-être n'étais-ce que l'amorce de son comportement de robot ? Peut-être ne bougeait-elle que par habitudes, que mues par la connaissance des responsabilités qui l'incombaient et auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper ? Hermione Granger ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus rien. Juste qu'avant, elle pouvait se regarder dans la glace sans avoir honte. Honte d'être elle, d'être un humain. Elle n'avait pas accepter le fait qu'elle ait tué sans une once de pitié des tas et des tas de vies humaines au nom du refus du régime tyrannique et totalitaire de Voldemort. Elle ne pensait pas encore à l'époque de tout ce sang qui recouvert dorénavant son nom et son corps tout entier. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était dorénavant une meurtrière. Reconnue et adulée de tous, mais une meurtrière.

Quand avait-elle pris conscience de tout cela ? Elle ne le savait même plus… Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait été comme une tempête, sans cesse occupée à détruire les bases fragile de l'anciene gouvernement britannique injuste, à instaurer des règles justes pour tous. Qu'elle s'était désolidarisée de Ron, de Harry et de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de l'A.D. Elle avait préférée faire des shooting pour la _Gazette des Sorciers_ ou encore _Sorcière Hebdo_… Et puis, elle avait coulée, littéralement. Engluée dans la sordide réalité, les questions avaient surgi de nulle part son malaise s'était développé à la lumière du jour. Elle avait fuit la société, les gens poursuivie par des questionnement qui lui aspiraient toute son énergie : Avait-elle été du « bon » coté réellement ? Ou Harry, Ron, l'Ordre du Phénix, l'A.D et elle-même étaient-ils devenus des meurtriers à la chaine qui avaient abattus sans réserves tout ceux qui s'étaient mis sur leur chemin et pourtant acclamés par le peuple ? Avaient-ils été naïfs à ce point de croire que la liberté existait quelque part et qu'elle était à leur portée ? Elle qui s'était vantée de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, de respecter les règles, le bon sens moral.. Elle qui avait tant de fois fait la morale !

Hermione Granger secoua la tête, lassée de se remémorer une fois encore sa gloire factice passée…

La fatigue et la faim pesaient sur son corps. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été si belle. Sa silhouette fine laissait apercevoir encore quelques jolies rondeurs au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches. Ses cheveux bruHistoire de leurs exploits. Ses grands yeux caramel pétillaient de malice et sa peau blafarde contrastaient avec ses fines lèvres roses pâ étaient tirés en arrière dans une savante coupe où chaque mèche avaient sa place. Cela rehaussait son visage à la manière des grands généraux qui découpent l'

Loin de Londres, de ses deux meilleurs amis, de ses parents, loin de toutes les attentions, Hermione avait éclot comme une fleur. Au cours de ces huit derniers mois, elle avait perdue son hyper-sensibilité et son arrogance pour devenir une jeune fille discrète très habile de ses mains au contact du peuple gobelin, rencontré au détour d'un de ses voyages soltaire dans les contrées du Tibet. Elle avait appris leur mode de vie et leurs coutumes, délaissant sa baguette, son honneur de sorcière et même sa propre histoire. Elle leur avait servit d'esclave, le temps qu'elle fut jugée apte à aller et venir sur leur terre.. L'humiliation avait été terriblement ravageur, à la hauteur de la fierté gobeline que les sorciers avaient foulé au pied des millénaires...Ils lui avaient fait payés. Terriblement. Elle avait été en bas de l'échelle sociale et même de la chaîne alimentaire. Enfoncée sous plusieurs kilomètres de terre et de roches, le ciel, le soleil, les nuages et les étoiles avaient déserté sa vue pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Ces dernières étaient tapies partout dans ces sous-sols qui s'étendaient à l'infinis et prêtes à l'avaler toute crue à tout instant. Il y avait eut ces crises de panique, de claustrophobie. Ce besoin de liberté.. Elle avait appris ce qu'était l'obéïssance et pris conscience de sa propre dépendance. Une dépendance physique : elle était incapable de se débrouiller pour survivre dans cette nature hostile à sa présence, sans ces gobelins. Une dépendance morale : sans reconnaissance, même infime, sans cette sensation d'être utile, elle avait la sensation de ne pas exister.

Hermione avait apprit à vivre. A travers la peur de mourir, à travers le découragement puis la lutte. Une lutte comme celles des parasites. Silencieuse, prostrée sur elle-même, se limitant à son instinct de survie. A une force impérieuse et plus forte que n'importe quelle autre, qui la poussait à aller de l'avant, à se revendiquer, à s'assumer, à exister par elle-même, pour elle-même. Elle avait renié ses principes, mis à nus ses plus petits et ses plus noirs secrets face à chaque conseil de gobelin qui s'était tenu.

Hermione avait apprit ce qu'aucun humain, aucun sorcier n'avait jamais atteint : une sagesse, une connaissance de soi , une maitrise de sa magie et du monde parfaite.

La serveuse du Starbuck s'avança et la resservit de café puis s'en alla sans même attendre de remerciement. Hermione le but d'un trait, se brûlant la langue au passage. Elle retroussa le haut de sa manche et regarda le temps magique tatoué sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras droit. Il ne lui restait plus que 27 minutes. Elle soupira, se leva, paya ses consommations, laissa un généreux pourboire puis sortie. Mieux valait partir maintenant que d'être en retard.

Elle prit une petite ruelle, marcha d'un pas alerte pendant un quart d'heure à travers les méandres de la ville fortifiée puis gagne enfin les contrebas de la ville irlandaise. Là, elle passa la deuxième enceinte, entra dans une taverne, se rendit directement dans la crique au sous-sol, pris un passage souterrain, dépassa la troisième et dernière enceinte, sorti à l'air libre puis se dissimula sous un auvent en pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre l'aspirait alors que les premiers rayons de soleil tapaient à la porte de la Cité..

Elle réapparut quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin, dans un jolie maison française. Ses parents l'attendaient devant le parvis. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt-cinq ans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUATRE MOIS PLUS TÔT<strong>_

Hermione Granger rentra dans une vieille taverne anglaise qui jonchait Londres. D'habitude, elle les détestait, mais pas ce soir. Demain, elle recommencerait à les regarder d'un œil torve et critique, mais demain. Plus tard. Dans une autre vie. Là, elle n'en avait pas la foi, pas le moral, pas l'énergie.

Elle s'assit au bar puis commanda un whisky pur feu au barman.

Dans le fond de son verre, elle apperçut la solitude qui lui pesait. Harry et Ron étaient sortis. Ou plutôt non, ils avaient disparu sans dire mot, chacun de son coté. Elle ne doutait pas que c'était probablement pour un rendez-vous galant. Ils étaient trop anxieux un coup, puis trop énergiques un autre. Tour à tour, leurs humeurs s'enchainaient : gai comme un pinson, aimable comme une porte de prison… Et il ne trouvait jamais le temps d'être en accord. Hermione était fatiguée de ça aussi ce soir.

Et puis, d'être oubliée, délaissée dans un coin. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait quitté le monde des sorciers et même des mortels un temps sans même leur adressé une lettre, elle avait conscience de les avoir laisser seuls, eux deux, ces deux grands garçons remarquablement doué pour s'attirer des ennuis et parfaitement incapables de se gérer eux même. Elle comprenait aussi, qu'il y ait dorénavant une distance entre eux. Ils avaient grandis, ne se disaient plus forcément tout à propos des péripéties qui rythmaient leur vie. Elle acceptait que la distance puisse être là. Surtout qu'ils avaient changés. Eux et puis elle aussi, au contact des gobelins.

Dans l'ambiance sombre de la taverne, elle retruvait quelque part, l'aspect des tunnels qui lui manquait tant. Les labyrinthe, les énigmes, l'étendu de ce qui restait obstrué à son regard.

Pour tout dire, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici. Dans le monde des moldus des sorciers. Le monde des mortels.

Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en mesure de la comprendre là-dessus. Malgré le fait qu'ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, malgré l'amour inconditionnel qui les liaient. Ils étaient devenus des monades isolées les unes des autres. Des monades d'autant plus isolées, Harry, Ron et elle-même, qu'ils n'étaient comme aucun de leur semblable. Il y avait aussi un peu de ça qui les rassemblait, qui la faisait tenir d'habitude : l'impression de ne pas être la seule individue à être montré du doigt. Pourquoi le commun des mortels se sentait-il obligé d'imprimer plus encore les différences ? De les rejeter ? Ils les avaient sauvés merde !

Et là, ce soir, elle était seule. Sans ses deux amis. Abandonnée, oubliée, montrée du doigt.

Si au moins ils lui avaient expliqués ce qu'ils avaient faire, ce qui les rendaient infernaux ! Qui étaient leur rencart ? Etais-ce des gens biens ? Ils avaient besoin de personnes équilibrées qui sauraient les porter quand ils fallait, les engueuler, les bichonner… Comment pouvait-elle s'assurer de tout cela, s'ils la laissaient en dehors de tout ? Elle pouvait tout accepter ! Tout entendre ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu… !

L'inquiétude.

La frustration.

Son voisin de tablée était Théodore Nott. Après trois chopes de whisky, elle lui adressa la parole. Comme il n'avait pas le moral lui non plus – ces deux seuls amis, alias Draco Melfoy et Blaise Zabini, avaient désertés voir leur petit ami respectif pas si secret que ça pour tout serpentard qui se respecte- et qu'il avait déjà un petit coup dans le nez, il daigna lui répondre.

Et puis…s'il croisait les dits petits amis secrets, ils pourraient leur faire du chantage et les menacer de tout raconter à la jeune femme la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait au bar – une quelconque impression lui disait qu'ils allaient se croiser souvent autour de cette table.

Une chope plus tard, la poussa à l'embrasser. Le serpentard ne la rejeta pas, ne l'insulta pas non plus de _sang de bourbe_. Il lui répondit presque. Presque. Il profita surtout de ses lèvres douces et de sa passion éphémère dû à l'alcool. Maintenant, il avait mieux : il pouvait faire du chantage à Hermione. En échange de ne pas raconter tout ça, il allait pouvoir demander…qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir demander ?

« Barman ! Deux cocktails Manzana de Dragoneau, s'il vous plait pour la d'moiselle et moi ! », exigea-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux dans le vide, l'esprit projeté vers des rêves de ce qu'il allait pouvoir demandé en contre parti..

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger ouvrit un œil. Le ferma. Très rapidement. Trop de soleil. Et puis, elle avait le temps pour se lever… Rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Pas de boulot. Pas de mari. Pas de gosse. Pas de responsabilité. <em>Le bonheur… !<em>, pensa-t-elle encore toute endormie. Et puis, elle était tranquillement au chaud. Elle aimait bien la tiédeur des draps, la chaleur collée tout contre sa peau comme celle d'un corps contre qui elle se serait endormie.. Ca lui rappelait ses anciennes années de gloire, quand elle ne se réveillait jamais seule. Maintenant, elle en était loin !.. Et puis, ces draps étaient si doux ! Ils glissaient sur son épiderme comme de la soie.. C'était si doux ! Si douillet ! Elle avait l'impression d'etre dans le plus fabuleux des petits nids d'oiseaux, dans un cocon loin de toute l'agitation de la fourmilière des gens normaux ! Et si elle ne se levait pas ? Mais elle avait faim…Elle sentait ce petit creux dans son estomac qui ne réclamait qu'à être comblé ! Elle entendait déjà le _plouf !_ indécent des litres de jus d'orange qu'elle allait s'avaler ! Ca avait le don d'énerver Ron. Il n'avait qu'à se lever avant elle s'il voulait en avoir ! Et puis, c'était toujours elle qui faisait les courses !...Ok, elle achetait juste du vin, du gromage, des croissants et du jus d'orange, mais elle était française ! Elle faisait les courses à la françaises : rapides et efficaces. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les courses !.. Tiens, d'ailleurs, restait-il vraiment des litres de jus d'orange ?..Elle avait fait les courses trois jours plus tôt… et c'était enfilé douze des quatorze litres. Ron avait du s'empifrer le reste. Il n'était décidement pas question qu'elle sorte du lit pour courir les magasins à la recherche de jus ! En plus avec sa veine, on devait être dimanche…Oui, on était dimanche. Les garçons étaient sortis la veille avec leur Inconnu particulier. Comme tous les samedi. Les saligos ! Mais bon, elle ne leur en voulait pas trop… elle aimait bien, elle aimait que _trop _cette sensation contre sa peau, ce doigt qui remontait le long de sa taille…

Un doigt ? _Un doigt… Un doigt, c'est accroché à une main…à un bras…à une personne… une personne ? Quelle personne ?..._Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait hier… _NOTT !_

Elle ouvrit ses deux yeux. Les referma. Eblouie. Battie des paupières. Attendit que sa vue devint nette. Théodore Nott était là. Devant elle. A coté d'elle. Collée à elle. Elle était dans les bras de Théodore Nott, ses seins plaqués contre le torse du serpentard. Et il la regardait de profil, légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui.

Rien n'allait plus.

Le Malin était arrivé sur Terre.

Non. Le Malin était assurément Théodore Nott.

Elle était dans le lit du Malin. Collée à lui. Nue.

« Avant que tu ne hurles, j'ai trois litres de jus d'orange qui t'attendent en bas, dans ma cuisine, avec un croissant, un thé et une rose. Alors, respire et ne hurle pas. Je ne suis _pas_ ton ennemi. Et j'ai un affreux mal de tête à cause d'hier.. », déclara-t-il posément

Elle resta là, figé, le corps toujours collé tout contre lui, le silence dans son cerveau d'intellectuelle de première ordre. Complètement grillée. Elle avait juste conscience du corps nu du serpentard qui s'étendait de tout son long. Elle hoqueta. Et du fait qu'il avait un léger épi dans ses cheveux noirs qui était quand même bizarrement mignon. Surtout avec sa tête d'endormie. Et de ses grands yeux d'encres. Et de ses lèvres carmin qu'elle savait douce et langoureuse…

_Hein ?_

Comment elle savait ça ?

Et là, Hermione Granger remonta le fil de sa mémoire embourbée. Satan de Merlin ! Elle avait _bu_, _sympathisé_ et _couché_ avec Théodore Nott. Elle avait _apprécié_ son sens de l'humour, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire moqueur et pire encore, elle avait _adoré_ ses lèvres, ses baisers dans le cou, ses mains se baladant sur son corps…

Et maintenant, elle s'apprêtait à prendre le _petit déjeuner_ avec lui.

« Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à me retrouver dans la cuisine, dès que tu seras prête…ok ? », conclua l'ancien vert et argent avec son sourire en coin avant de s'en retourner sans un regard pour elle.

Elle resta là, comme deux ronds de flan, complètement scotchée. Avant de se décider à se rendormir. Ce n'était pas tous les samedis qu'elle pouvait se lever à l'heure qui lui chantait et se faire servir le petit déjeuner selon son bon vouloir !

* * *

><p>« 'Mione ? T'étais où ? On s'est inquiété pour toi, nous !, commença Ron le ton alerte<p>

-Stop., l'arreta-t-elle immédiatement, je suis entière, en un seul morceau. Je suis sortie, comme vous. Cela ne regarde que moi. Vous ne faites pas partis de la Gestapo que je sache, donc vous allez garder vos questions et vous contentez de mon sourire silencieux, OK ? », intima-t-elle

Ils acquiescèrent comme deux idiots crédules qui venaient de se faire moucher par leur meilleure amie. Chose qu'ils étaient.

Hermione avait à présent son propre jardin secret. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert et parcourut de fond en comble. Après tout, ils était des griffondors.

Curieux et irrespectueux des règles par nature.

* * *

><p>Un autre samedi. Un autre soir. La même taverne, le même voisin et les mêmes verres avec beaucoup moins de désespoir et de désarroi, d'un coté, et de l'autre, beaucoup moins d'intentions de chantages plutôt une envie pressante de repasser un bon moment avec quelqu'un qui n'allait pas lui demander où la société familiale en était ou encore, comment allait ses parents… Juste un bon moment avec quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir oublié ce qui l'emmenait ici. C'était parfait puisque lui aussi voulait oublié ce qui le turlupinait : ses deux meilleurs amis le délaissaient au profit de deux griffondors cons qui lui rendaient Draco et Blaise dans un état d'énervement et de stresse infernal.<p>

Un peu plus et il croirait que ces deux rouges étaient de vrais serpentard !

« Passée une bonne semaine ? , questionna-t-il poliment, en regardant de biais la jeune femme qui – il avait du mal à le croire- avait prit son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine du manoir familial des Nott.

-Et toi, Nott ?, répliqua-t-elle un peu acerbe, Tu as torturés de nouveaux employés ? »

Bien sur, il aurait put le prendre mal. Mais, quelque chose dans son sourire en coin le laissant pantoie avec cette étincelle de malice mesquine dans ses yeux.

« Parfaitement, mais ils n'étaient pas très coriace. En cinq minutes, ils pleuraient et déposaient leur démission ! Les employés ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient !, ironisa-t-il

-Harry et Ron on mangé mes épinards en _seulement quinze minutes_ mardi, quand avant, ils fallaient leur faire la guerre pendant cinq heures pour des malheureux épinards !

-C'est un SCANDAL ! Buvons donc à toutes ces infractions du code de l'honneur ! Enfin…je ne sais pas si y en a un chez les Griffondors, mais chez les Serpentards, oui ! »

Et, yeux dans les yeux, ils burent cul sec leur premier verre avec un grand sourire.

Ensemble, ils transplanèrent au Manoir des Nott. Enfin Théo transplana avec une Hermione qui ne tenait décidément pas l'alcool, vu comment elle était euphorique et se frottait tout contre l'ex vert. Il ne voulait pas la toucher mais lorsqu'elle abattu ses lèvres contre les siennes, il devint fou. C'était pas de sa faute, vraiment.

Plutôt la faute à pas de chance.

Ils ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à la chambre du dernier héritier. Comme des chiens enragés, ils se battirent pour savoir qui allait avoir le dessus sur l'autre tout en s'empressant de se déshabillier de manière anarchique. Ci et là, trainait une chemise, un pantalon ou alors une botine à talon ou bien une robe noire dorénavant savamment déchirée. Ce fut Théo qui gagna après qu'Hermione eut percuté violemment le mur du salon. Ils tombèrent au sol, et, là, ils s'empressèrent de se rencontrer sans les stupidités pré-établies de la société.

Elle caressa les cicatrices presque effacées que lui avait laissé le Lord et d'autres mangemorts peu avenant contre Théo. Il pourchassa chacun de ses grains de beautés et les points de sutures qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des années de sa vie de simple moldue.

Deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux, une bouche et un cœur chacun. La même constitution qui abritait deux idéaux qui s'étaient opposés violemment quelques dizaines de mois plus tôt.

Gargoui, l'elfe de la famille Nott, dû se boucher les oreilles dans sa planque au grenier. Le chuchotement de deux corps qui s'enlacent, se défont, pour se ré-emboiter et s'aimer était un calvaire pour lui. Surtout lorsqu'on entendait aussi distinctement, les excuses, les vannes vaseuses et les pleurs qui avaient jalonné leurs contacts à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Harry jeta ses clefs rudement sur le guéridon à coté de l'entrée. Une tête rousse et une tête brune bouclée se retournèrent d'un même ensemble pour le regarder de derrière le canapé.<p>

« Passer une bonne soirée ?, s'enquit son meilleur ami

-Connu mieux, déclara-t-il en s'affalant à coté d'eux, Ca vous arrive parfois de vous dire que le monde est vraiment mal foutu ? Que la personne prévue pour être la parfaite avec toi, est la _pire _que ce monde aurait put choisir ? Qu'il s'amuse avec nos vies ?

-Yep… !, soufflèrent ses deux comparses.

-Au moins, on est toujours dans la même galère, tous les trois ! »

Un silence vint accueillir ses propos.

« On se mate un truc con à la télé ? »

Ils opinèrent, en symbiose.

Un autre silence des milliers de pensées.

« Je suis entrain de faire une connerie », déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils continuèrent à fixer l'écran noir sans dire mot, de longue heures durant.

* * *

><p>Un dimanche après-midi, Harry resta avec Draco.<p>

Un autre mardi matin, Hermione resta après le petit déjeuner dans la bibliothèque de Théodore Nott et lut dans ses bras au chaud, jusqu'à ce que Ron l'appelle pour savoir si cela lui irait de manger chez Molly, le soir.

Un jeudi soir, Ron alla avec Blaise voir un match de quiditch. Leur place était fortuitement placé à coté. Et si leur main étaient entralacés, c'est parce qu'ils faisaient très froid, en juillet, non loin de Manchester.

* * *

><p>« Alors, comment est-le tien ?, demanda le premier des compères<p>

-Mmmmm… éléguant., répondit un second

-Moi aussi !, s'extasia un dernier

-Et le mien, dis-donc, vous ne l'avez pas vu ! déclara très fier le premier »

Les soirées du trio griffondorien, se rythma dès octobre, par une ribambelle de compétition entre les différents petits-amis non officiel.

Puis, cela devint un jeu d'énigme.

Enfin, ils surent le nom de chacun des protagonistes du jeu.

Ils s'insurgèrent.

Puis se résignèrent. S'ils étaient heureux… !

Mais c'était quand même vachement con. Ils avaient pris chacun un du trio de choc de Poudlard qui leur avait empoissonné la vie ! Même sans ce concerter, ils étaient toujours en symbioses !

De l'autre coté de Londes, ça rigolait moins. Personne ne révélait rien, tout en savant tout et les ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon…

* * *

><p>Ils avaient presque emménagés chacun chez leur petit-ami. C'était officieux entre les amoureux et carrément démentiels et certain entre les membres des rouges. Les trois quart de leur affaires s'étaient retrouvés incognito chez l'autre, sans que personne ne l'ait cherché.<p>

Le hasard fait si bien les choses !

Le dimanche midi, ils rentraient tous à l'appartement commun. Diner familial où l'on se racontait sa semaine à demi-mot.

Parfois, pour faire bonne mesure, ils se rendaient à une soirée chez Molly Weasley ensemble ou rendait visite en groupe à Sirius, Remus ou encore un de leur camarade de promo. Ils se croisaient à l'appart quand l'un prenait une douche, l'autre venait laver ses fringues et quand un dernier revenait avec une lettre du ministère pour une mission idiote.

La vie était simple heureuse, quelque part.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois, la voix monta. D'un cran, puis de deux. Les insultes fusèrent et les reproches avec. Les premiers d'une longue série qui créraient les premiers regrets, aussi. Les premiers remords et les excuses qui ne viennent pas.<p>

* * *

><p>« Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que tu veux que je sois ta pute, c'est ça ? Tu te marie avec une jolie fille devant tout le monde, et moi, je viendrais juste de temps en temps pour que tu me baises ? T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard Draco ! Je te savais capable de beaucoup de choses, mais de CA ! », hurla Harry avant de claquer la porte.<p>

* * *

><p>« Putain, mais Blaise, je vais pas me cacher toute ma vie ! Si toi, tu ne peux pas, on devrait peut-être se séparer tout de suite. Oh, mais j'y pense : ON A JAMAIS ETE ENSEMBLE PUISQUE MONSIEUR PREFERE ALLER OUVRIR SES CUISSES DEVANT DES SALOPES HAUT DE GAMMES PAYES 50 000 MORNING !<p>

-C'est que je les paye plus que tu n'auras jamais qui te chagrine ? Ou alors, juste le fait que moi je ne sois pas coincé du cul ? »

_BAM _! fit le sort de protection de la résidence pour toute réponse.

* * *

><p>« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, tu te rappelle ? JE SUIS LIBRE ! LIBRE ! Pas ta pute d'esclave ! Je vais voir QUI je veux et QUAND je veux ! Si je veux sortir avec un ami, je ne vais pas venir te demander ton autorisation. C'est fini le 18 ème siècle ! Et puis, quoi, tu n'as pas assez tué de moldus, alors, tu as besoin de m'enfermer ? »<p>

La claque parti. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il ne voulait pas. Juste lui faire peur. Il avait cru qu'elle l'arreterait. Il…

L'instant suivant, Hermione avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Ils dormirent ensemble. A trois dans un lit double. Sérré comme des sardines. Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment, non plus, il faut dire. Ils se reconfortèrent à tour de rôle. Séchèrent leurs larmes. Finirent leur provision de glace, de nutella et de mouchoirs.<p>

Aimer, ça faisait mal, avec des serpentards. Trop de jalousie, de non dit, de mensonges, de mariage arrangé… trop de problèmes. Allaient-ils seulement un jour pouvoir être _vraiment_ heureux ?

Le lendemain, ils laissèrent leur baguette et tout moyen de les joindre. Il y avait juste sur leur répondeur commun : _Nous sommes parti pour quelques temps faire un voyage histoire de se ressourcer ! Vous connaissez le truc : après le tiiiii laissez votre message ! On vous rappelera peut-être ! Peut-être !_

Ils prirent un billet simple pour une retraite paisible dans un petite cottage qui appartenait au Marraudeur comme planque lorsqu'ils voulaient fuir leur mariage respectif ( ou l'absence de celui-ci) et profitèrent de leur retrouvailles avec monts et merveilles de conversations sans queue ni tête et quête dangereuse pour fuir les ennuis magiques qu'ils s'étaient encore attirés avec l'action d'une quelconque malédiction !

* * *

><p>Draco, Blaise et Théo rentrèrent dans une rage noire. Comme tout serpentard qui se repecte. Mais la patience étant mère de toute réussite, ils prirent sur eux, après quelques semaines de silence forcé et envoyèrent des lettres.<p>

Auxquels ils ne répondirent pas. Ils voulaient des excuses et ils allaient les avoir, foie de griffondors !

Ils recommençèrent à envoyer une lettre chaque jour pendant deux semaines et se brisèrent devant leur volonté et leurs principes.

La guerre entre serpentard et griffondor était reparti.

* * *

><p>« Comment ça, tu récupères tes affaires ? », hurla Blaise Zabini à un Ron bouché à l'émeri couplé à une farouche huitre sourde et muette.<p>

« Tu pourrais me répondre au moins quand je te pose une question ! »

Toujours rien.

« RON BILIUS WEASLEY ! »

…

La dispute recommença de plus belle entre un Blaise fou et un Ron muet qui mettait cinq ans à emballer chacun de ses tee-shirts, qui trainait des pieds pour les fourrer dans la valise qu'il avait déposé, qui refusait d'utiliser un sortilège pour que ça aille plus vite.. un Ron qui le priait de lui donner _une_ raison de rester.

Il l'empêcha de partir. Lui fit l'amour. Quatre fois. Pour s'excuser. Pour rien, pour tout. Pour ce mariage arrangé qui lui bousillait les entrailles à lui aussi. Pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, sans être capable de se l'avouer à lui-même. Pour lui montrer qu'il regrétait d'être un serpentard, de ne pas avoir son courage, de ne pas pouvoir dire « MERDE ! » aux traditions, à la haute société d'où il venait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui restait à part ces valeurs, ces devoirs ? Il lui fit l'amour désespérément, sauvagement, amoureusement, tachant de lui faire comprendre dans ses caresses, ses actes, ses baisers, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots.

Blaise Zabini pleura aussi, sitôt que Ron s'eut endormi dans ses bras. Il était de retour. Mais pour combien de temps ?

La première inquiétude d'une longue période qui serait jalonnée par cette question : combien de temps leur restait-il ? Une interrogation qui allait lui bouffer ses nuits, son bonheur et le peu qui pouvait encore s'étaler devant eux.

* * *

><p>Ils se disputèrent encore. Et encore. Parfois les trois couples en même temps. Parfois séparément. Certains jours, ils se retrouvaient à trois à déprimer à l'appartement, parfois à deux ou encore tout seul. Ils s'invitaient au cinéma, au théâtre et au café pour prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres pour se réconforter et se donner du courage ainsi qu'un peu d'espoir. Mais quelque chose, en eux, leur chuchotait que c'était une question de temps, que c'était perdu d'avance. Quelque chose les réduisait à l'impuissance, à attendre le pire.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils apprirent à prendre sur eux, à voir leurs excuses muettes dans bouquets de roses dans les bibliothèques, dans leurs bras possessifs qui les maintenaient contre eux la nuit, les diners romantiques qu'ils leur faisaient, les changements qui s'opéraient en eux, doucement mais surement. Et puis, les changements dans les appartements, les manoirs, les cottages qu'ils occupaient pour une semaine ou bien un mois. Les objets de magie noir qui disparaissaient, les pièces qui revoyaient la lumière, la poussière qui était faite, la décoration adapté à leurs goûts…<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione devina plus qu'elle ne sentit, le bébé prendre ses aises dans son ventre. Tranquillement, elle sentit quelque chose se créer et se développer. Son aura se transforma, ses perceptions, ses envies, tout fut changé petit à petit. Même Théo s'adapta, inconsciemment pour devenir plus protecteur et plus à ses petits soins encore.<p>

C'est terrifiée, qu'elle fit le test de grossesse. Elle n'était pas dupe, si Draco devait se marié par arrangement, cela n'allait pas tarder pour Théodore. Blaise en était exempté, du fait que sa mère n'ait jamais su rester très longtemps avec le même mari. Et puis, elle s'était renseigné incognito. Les enfants dit batards devenaient les proies de toutes les familles nobles sorcières. Elle-même allait devenir quelqu'un à faire tomber pour s'assurer qu'aucun Nott ne naisse de mère moldue. Et s'il était cracmol ?

Le verdict tomba : 6 semaines. Devant la deuxième barre positive et le chiffre, Hermione réalisa alors tout : ce à quoi elle devrait renoncer pour cet enfant, toutes ces batailles qui s'annonçaient, son jeune âge, son inexpérience, sa peur d'être une mauvaise mère, de mourir en accouchant, de le laisser orphelin de mère comme elle avait été orphelin de monde et surtout, la possibilité que Théodore Nott lui-même n'en veuille pas et lui demande d'avorter.

Elle convoqua Ron et Harry et pleura de tout son soul, révélant l'improbable fait d'être enceinte d'un être qu'elle savait avoir vu et rêvé depuis des semaines dans ses songes, leur confiant ses peurs. Ils la réconfortèrent, comme on réconforte une sœur, lui assurant de son soutien, de son assurance que tout se déroulerait à merveilles.

Elle lui annonça. Il la rejeta. Un piège contre lui. Elle l'avait embobiné.

« Que ce batard meurt ! MEURT ! »

Des mots terribles qu'il répéta, choqué.

Et son silence. Infini. Presque mortuaire. Et sa peau, blème. Ses yeux, vides. Son visage, défait.

« Tu vas avorté, demain je t'emmène à la clinique. Personne n'en saura rien. Personne, déclara-t-il, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse

-NON !, hurla-t-elle comme dans un sursaut de conscience, NON ! TU N'Y TOUCHERAS PAS ! »

Elle fuya, courrut à toute jambe. Il la poursuivit, elle tenta de le distancer et tomba dans l'escalier. Que devient une colère sourdre, une colère d'Incompris, une colère de Panique, lorsque l'amour de votre vie ne réagit plus et reste là, inerte, sur le sol ?

* * *

><p>Un médicommage. Le bébé va bien. Elle aussi. Soupir de réconfort. A son réveil, aucun mots entre eux. Juste une phrase :« C'est trop tard, maintenant ».<p>

Elle ne pleurt pas. Trop choquée. Trop ailleurs. Elle fait son deuil, tout en portant la vie. Il lui dira, plus tard, que c'est un mensonge. Plus tard, quand il sera prêt et qu'elle ira mieux. Quand elle aura reprit des forces. Mais Hermione sait tout. Elle le sent, là, à l'intérieur d'elle. Il la protège, la réconforte. Il défend le comportement de son père, tendrement.

_Ne lui en veut pas, s'il te plait,_laisse-t-il entendre tacitement.

* * *

><p><em>Draco ! Emmène Harry au Manoir Nott. Urgent. C'est à propos de Hermione !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Blaise ! Ramène ton cul avec Ron ! Urgent. C'est à propos d'Hermione !<em>

* * *

><p>Au moins le système de communication à distance qu'ils avaient créer à l'aube de leur 7 ans, était encore en fonction.<p>

* * *

><p>«Tu vas me faire ça, moi aussi, si je tombe enceint ?, demanda en rigolant Harry, Tu comptes essayer de me faire avorter en me faisant dévaler un escalier ? Tu feras ensuite semblant de t'en vouloir et tu convoqueras Ron et Hermione ?<p>

-La belette et ta Moldue de meilleure amie ? Ils n'entreront jamais ici au manoir ! Et laisse moi rire, si tu tombes enceint, j'aurais la décence d'avoir un peu plus de stratégie pour te faire avorter comme il faut ! , ricana Draco sans lever le nez de son journal, Et cesse de faire cette tête de trois pied de long ! Bien sur que non, je n'essayerais pas de t'assassiner ! Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà assez essayer à Poudlard ! Tu n'es pas tuable, ce n'est pas drôle.

Silence.

« -Harry, je rigole, tu sais ? Harry… ?, commença à s'inquiéter l'ex Prince des Verts et Argents, en repliant son journal sur la table basse puis en l'enlaçant tendrement

-Un homme ne…ne..ne peut pas tomber enceint, Draco ?, interrogea en bafouillant l'autre

-Mais où vis-tu ! Bien sur que si ! Tu vois, quand je te dis que les moldus devraient rester dans leur monde ! Tu ne connais _rien _à nos traditions, ni la possibilité qu'offre la magie ! »

Harry se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle d'où il venait.

« Un sorcier peut tomber enceint très facilement lorsqu'il est marié avec un autre. Ou lorsque leur potentiel de compatibilité est extremement élevé et qu'ils ont peur d'être séparé, expliqua avec parcimonie l'ex serpentard

-Donc…

-Non, sors-toi de ta tête, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons être enceint. Une vieille malédiction de magie noir nous en empêche, Merlin nous en réserve ! »

Draco lui sourit, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de déclarer à Harry :_Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant avec toi, même si on avait un avenir toi et moi. Je n'en veux pas d'ailleurs, Merlin merci !_

« Ecoute, Draco, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais retourné chez moi, ce sera mieux, je ne veux pas te rendre malade, OK ? »

Malefoy l'examina. Il ne savait pas mentir, mais dans son teint bleme, la fatigue qui transparaissait dans ses traits, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau qu'il n'y avait pas cinq minutes auparavant. Qu'avait-il dit de mal, encore ?

« Et si y a pas Ron ou Hermione ? Qui va s'occuper de toi ? Reste ici…

-Non, non, et puis, demain, tu as rendez vous avec… enfin, je vais y aller, ça va aller, OK ? Je t'appelle demain pour passer, si je vais mieux, promis ! »

Son sourire était faux forcé. Quelque chose chlochait, mais quoi ?

Harry se leva, prit sa cape sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée et transplana.

Dans sa tête, il entendait presque :_Demain, Draco a rendez vous avec sa future femme à qui il pourra faire des enfants et avec qui il VOUDRA et DEVRA faire des enfants._

Ce n'était que le début des ennuis.

* * *

><p>Il lui fait à manger pour deux elle ne remarque rien et mange tout. La nuit, les bouquins sur les grossesses, il les lit tous et regarde à deux fois si elle est bien couverte. Il la laisse s'habiller avec ses fringues. Il lui tonne tous les droits. Il lui tient les cheveux quand elle a ses nausées matinales. La chambre du petit est rouge et verte. Même si elle ne sait rien de son existence. Et tant mieux, se dit-il. Elle est encore trop faible. Elle ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il est encore là. Il faut qu'il grandisse encore un peu. Juste un peu. Qu'il soit plus fort. Il ne veut pas le perdre, ce bébé. Il pensera plus tard à ce mariage arrangé qui lui pend au nez. Il s'occupera de tous les problèmes plus tard. Déjà, il faut faire attention à son enfant et à la mère de celui-ci. Oui, oui.<p>

* * *

><p>« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te quitter Blaise, rien qu'<em>une<em> !, supplia Ron Weasley à grand cou de cri outragé et coléreux, Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vaux mieux que ce satané Théodore Nott ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas essayer de me pousser négligemment dans l'escalier pour me faire disparaître ? Parce qu'avoue-le, AVOUE !, tu n'attends que ça : que je disparaisse pour que ta vie devienne infiniment plus simple ! Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Moi, j'ai jamais rien demandé ! Jamais !...jamais.. !, hurlait-il comme un dégénéré, hoquetant par ci et par là de quelques sanglots étouffés, Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que ma mère se demande ce qu'elle a raté avec moi pour que je te choississe toi ? Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi d'être honnête ? D'être regardé comme un pestiféré ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te quitter, ne te pas vouloir ne plus subir tout ça ! Dis moi que je ne vis pas ça pour rien, bordel ! Que quelque part, je n'affronte pas ça tout seul ! »

Il fit une petite pause, prit une grande respiration et continua, désespéré :

« Parce que là, tout de suite, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter : ma meilleure amie est enceinte, abandonnée par son copain, et mon meilleur ami est à deux doigts de se faire larguer et de se mettre une balle dans la tête. Donne moi _quelque chose_ ou alors, je crains que ce ne soit finit entre nous. Je ne peux pas me battre tout seul, pour que notre couple officieu et bancal existe. »

Ron weasley s'affala sur la chaise en bois face à la table de la cuisine et regarda les yeux dans les yeux, son autre moitié, les yeux pleins d'eaux salées et d'espoirs qui se carbonisaient d'eux même un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Les minutes s'égrénèrent, longues, silencieuses et mortelles.

« Bien. Alors… Adieu, Blaise. »

Ron se leva en tremblant et s'éloigna dans la chambre à coucher pour rassembler ses affaires.

Des yeux de Blaise, coula une larme. Il courut, le rattrapa, le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa désespérement.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te donner comme raison…juste…_épouse moi_. Epouse moi Ron Bilius Weasley ! Ce soir même ! Pour le reste de nos vies ! Je te promettrais de te soutenir, de te chérir, de te courir après chacune de tes colères, d'aller tabasser le premier con qui t'insultera et de rendre ta famille merlin de moi ! _Epouse moi_ ! »

Le temps d'une seconde, d'un battement de cœur, Ron prit sa décision.

« Oui », répondit-il le souffle coupé.

* * *

><p>Une autre dispute. Encore.<p>

« Mais Avorte ! Je veux pas de ce gosse ! Avorte ! »

Claquement de porte.

Il n'aurait pas dû le lui dire, qu'il le savait, qu'elle était encore enceinte.

* * *

><p>« Mon cœur… ?, interpela le serpentard<p>

-Oui, amour de ma vie ?

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour mes potes et pour tes potes. On peut pas les laisser comme ça. Draco et Théodore sont entrain de se bourrer à coup de cognac à quatre cents gallions la bouteille. Faut stopper le carnage, et très rapidement, avant qu'un bout de la société soit victime d'un complot infâme et crapuleux.

-Mmmm…mais on est bien, là, dans notre cocon de bonheur !, geignit son mari, J'vous reconnais bien là n'empêche…des complots infâmes et crapuleux ! Et puis, avoue, tu regrettes juste de pas pouvoir prendre une cuite en leur compagnie !

-Je n'ai pas eu d'enterrement de vie garçon ! Pas de cuite, pas de plan foireux à la serpentard… !

-Tu l'auras, dès qu'on leur aura annoncé, promis. Bon, tu as une idée ?

-Oui…mais ça ne va pas te plaire, répliqua avec un sourire malicieux sa seconde moitié

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-On va faire semblant de ne plus être ensemble et …_pssssht pssssht_, énonça-t-il en parfait conspirateur, sans même prendre en compte son commentaire inutile.

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva à l'appartement, décidée à faire ramper tous les serpentards. Surtout Théodore Nott. Deux jours plus tard, le plan est monté.<p>

Deux semaines plus tard, une échographie : dix semaines.

Trois mots faux dans une boite aux lettres : Il est mort.

Une semaine après, nouvelle écho. Où est le père ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne doit pas savoir. Elle croise Blaise. Il met un doigt devant sa bouche. Chuuuut. Elle acquiesce.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>« HERMIONE GRANGER ! », apostropha Theodore Nott sur le seuil de l'appartement commun à Harry et Ron. « Quoi ? » aboie-t-elle<p>

Il lui attrape le bras, les transplane au manoir. Elle hurle, il la regarde un sourire au lèvres. Les décibels montenent de plus belles. Il la fait taire d'un baiser. Il regarde son ventre qui s'arrondit un peu.

Combien de semaines ?Quatorze semaines. Presque quatre mois.

Il lui refait l'amour. Elle se laisse faire sans dire mot de refus.

« Tu vas morfler pour encore 18 ans au minimum, tu en es conscient ? Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment rampé... , lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avec un sourire malicieux lorsqu'elle se recouche

-Chuuut, tu vas réveiller le bébé. Dors !, » grogne-t-il

* * *

><p>« Je vous présente, ma femme ! , plastronna Théo en asseyant Hermione sur ses genoux<p>

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es marié en oubliant les traditions Nott ? Tes parents vont te liquider, répliqua narquoisement Draco

-Il est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut ?, questionna moqueusement la griffondor

-Toujours, accorda avec un grand sourire Blaise

-C'est faux !, réfuta le coupable plein de mauvaise foie

-Tu vois, à coté, moi je suis un petit ange… Tu as de la chance de m'avoir moi, hein, 'mione ?

-Mmmm…je sais pas… Harry m'a dit certaines choses…

-Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a dit sur moi ?, le pressa-t-il

-Oh, mais je ne sais rien, moi ! éluda-t-elle

-Ta copine est une grognasse, bougonna le prince des serpentards

-Oh, j'étais là pour vous aider à récuperer mes meilleurs amis mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide…

-Dis plutôt que tu es venu t'assurer qu'ils aient une dette envers toi !, coupa Théo

-Ah, vraiment ?, fit-elle avec de grands yeux menaçant

-Ah, non, pas du tout ! Tu as raison, tu es venu pour les aider ! , persifla-t-il rapidement

- C'est uniquement parce que je veux qu'ils soient heureux ! Bon alors, c'est simple. Draco tu vas devoir _blablablabla_ Et toi Blaise _blablabla_… »

* * *

><p>« Hermione te tient par les couilles ou quoi, pour que tu lui obéïsses comme ça ?, nargua Draco<p>

-Si tu savais à quel point c'est dangereux et suceptible une femme enceinte…, soupira lassement Théo

-QUI EST SUCEPTIBLE ?

-Mais personne ! Surtout pas toi, Amour de ma vie !

-N'essaye pas de m'amadouer ! Je sais que tu as encore parlé derrière mon dos !

-Mais pas du tout ! Demande-le leurs !

-Ce sont des serpentards !

-Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis un serpentard !

-Oui, et bien justement !

-Ah oui ? Comment ça, « justement » ? Vas-y, annonce !

….

« Ils sont mignons, Théo et Hermione, tu ne trouves pas ?, lança Blaise

-Oui, tu as raison…, » acquiesça Draco.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Draco ? Tu n'es pas avec ta petite pute qui doit te faire un héritier ? Ou alors entrain de faire augmenter la fortune Malefoy ?, demanda acidement Harry en voyant son Nemesis<p>

-Je viens faire la paix Harry, s'il te plait..

-S'il te plait quoi ? Reste avec ta pute !

-Ma pute ? C'est Pansy, s'il te plaît ! Tu pourrais parler un peu mieux de ma meilleure amie !

-Tu couches avec ! Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je te donne ma bénédiction et que je l'appelle _ton petit ange en sucre_ ?

-Je viens m'excuser et toi, tu ne fais aucun effort ! Même pas pour m'écouter !

-Ah, parce que ça devrait être à MOI de faire un effort ? C'est TOI qui me jettes, c'est MOI qui reste comme un con sur la touche, MOI qui te regarde te taper toutes les _trainées_ du coin – là c'est mieux pour Pansy ? – et c'est à MOI de faire un effort ? Tu me prends pour qui là, Draco ? Pour ta pute ? Tu crois que si tu t'agites en disant _« je viens faire la paix_ », tu crois que je vais ouvrir la bouche en cœur et te laisser me baiser comme une de tes putes ? JE NE SUIS PAS A TA DISPOSITION ! Encore mieux : JE NE SUIS PAS TA PUTE ! Donc : VA BAISER TA PUTE ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

- C'EST PARCE QU'IL T A DEMANDE EN MARIAGE QUE TU LUI PARDONNES TOUT ? IL N'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE DE TOI ! IL VEUX JUSTE TA CELEBRITE ET TON ARGENT ! OH MAIS PARDON ! J'OUBLIAIS QUE MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER SE CROIT MEILLEUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE ET QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR LUI !

-OH NE ME RESSORT PAS LE COUP DU PAUVRE DRACO QUI A L'EGO MAL PLACE ! JE LE CONNAIS TRES BIEN ! JE VAIS TE DIRE UN TRUC DRACO : OUI TU N'ES PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR MOI ! MICKAEL ME REND HEUREUX,_ lui_ ! IL M'A DEMANDE EN MARIAGE PARCE QUE LUI, _justement_, IL EST CAPABLE DE TENIR DES PROMESSES PAR RAPPORT A TOI, _Draco !_

-ALORS COMME CA JE NE TE RENDAIS PAS _heureux ?_

-Non, j'ai pas dis ça Draco…

-OH MAIS SI TU L'A DIS !ET PUIS QUELLE PROMESSES JE N'AI PAS TENU, HEIN ? AUCUNE ! TU SAIS QUOI _Harry_ ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! RESTE AVEC CORNER ! JE TE SOUHAITE PLEIN DE _bonheur_ AVEC LUI !

Et Draco Malefoy transplana.

La réconcilliation s'annonçait difficile entre ces deux là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review ?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 ( The End)

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes ! Je poste ENFIN la dernière partie de ce three-shot composé il y a fort longtemps ! La suite avait été écrite il y a quelques mois déjà, mais par manque de temps, je ne l'avais pas uploadée ni rien... En me baladant sur mon pc, et tout ça, je l'ai retrouvé et tout ça ! Je n'ai pas encore osé regardé la quantité de fautes qu'il doit y avoir...**

**J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas et que vous aimerez ! Dites moi ce que vous en penser ^^**

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout reveint à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que l'histoire, le contexte et la mise en place des protagonistes qui m'appartiennent._

PS : je devrais, NORMALEMENT, post aussi la suite de mes autres fictions très bientôt... Comme j'ai le temps, maintenant que j'ai finis mon année ^^

Bon courage à ceux qui passent le BAC !

Bises, bises, bises... Fosdy !

* * *

><p>PARTIE 3<p>

_Je crois que je vais abandonner. J'en ais marre de me battre pour toi. Pour nous. J'en ais marre de croire à un « nous » qui n'existera plus jamais. Qui n'avais aucune chance d'exister un jour. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis entété. Je devais avoir perdu la boule. Toi et moi, on s'est toujours hait, on a toujours fait de la vie de l'autre un enfer. Remarque, ce dernier coup sur l'échéquier de la vie était un coup de maître ! Ma vie est un vrai enfer maintenant : je suis là, entre deux eaux, à moitié noyé, à moitié mort, entrain d'agoniser à te regarder vivre et te taper Pansy comme si tu en avais toujours rêvé. Au début, je croyais que tu jouais bien le jeu. Maintenant je crois que je n'ai été qu'une passade drôle et langoureuse. Une passade, une curiosité, un amusement dans la Grande Existence de Draco Malefoy !_

_J'en ais marre d'être optimiste pour deux. D'imaginer sans cesse l'inimaginable. Comme si tu allais la quittée ! Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Epuisé d'essayer sans cesse de faire comme si cette situation m'allait. Comme si savoir que tu es avec elle, pouvait m'aller ! J'en ais marre d'attendre que quelque chose aille mal entre vous, que quelque chose cloche dans ta vie, pour que tu te rappelle que j'existe quelque part sur cette Terre. J'en ais marre d'être là juste quand ça t'arrange. Que ça aille toujours dans un seul sens. Quand Ron ou Hermione me demande « ca va mon pote ? » j'ai envie de les envoyer dans le mur. Bien sur que non ça ne va pas. Bien sur que non, rien ne va. RIEN. Ma vie ressemble au lendemain d'une Guerre sans fin. Je n'ai rien accompli. Ma vie est merdique. Pas de compagne ou de compagnon, pas d'enfant, pas de maison à moi (celle de Sirius ou celle de mes parents n'est qu'un héritage), je n'ai rien construit de mes mains, j'ai arrêté mes études avant même d'avoir commencé la formation d'auror, je n'ai aucun métier…_

Harry pataugeait dans les pensées moroses du matin quand un sourire espiègle glissa sur son visage. Voir Draco Malfoy perdre toutes ses manières, son élégance et sa prestance en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse la veille avait eut quelque chose de jouissif._**Bien évidemment**_, Harry était peiné que Corner se soit retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste et qu'il soit obligé de suivre des soins intensifs. Mais, juste la pensée que Draco Malfoy se mordait les doigts améliorait son humeur, sa journée et même illuminait sa vie.

A présent, Draco Malfoy était fin prêt à ramper. Il avait été ébouillanté à point avec le plan merveilleusement brillant mis en place. Il avait fallut penser à tout. Ces serpents étaient capables de tout. Ils pouvaient fureter les mensonges au loins avec leur flair de serpentards mais aussi se glisser subtilement hors du piège. Alors, ils avaent pensés aux hommards. Pour les cuirs, il était nécessaire de les plonger en même temps dans l'eau bouillante afin que les bestioles s'aggripent avec leur pinces les uns aux autres sans pouvoirs se détacher.

Hermione, Ron, lui-même et tous les autres griffondors avaient plongés la totalité de la population serpentarde dans l'eau bouillante. Ils avaient eu très chaud, très mal et avaient beaucoup subis.

L'air de rien, le message était passé :_Ramper, ou c'est la fin des bézoards_.

Les curieux et hyper actifs griffondors avaient compris la patience puis l'avaient assimilés. Ils étaient comme mille loup tapis dans l'ombre, prêts à sautés sur leur proie.

* * *

><p>Une missive était arrivé un matin, apporté par un hibou grand-duc qui ne faisait pas le malin. Faire profil bas était à présent le maître mot de la cérémonie d'apparition de toute chose appartenant de près ou de loin à ces vils et fiers verts et argent.<p>

Il l'avait lu son œil avait tiqué le papier s'était enflammé comme le bucher de Jeanne-d'Arc : sans laisser la moindre chance à la pauvre chose de s'échapper du supplice.

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy se fouttait de sa gueule. Nettement.<em>

HARRY POTTER EMET SON SOUHAIT D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS… Corner serait-il déjà enceint ?

(extrait de la Gazette du sorcier)

* * *

><p>Le jour de la parution de la gazette, Blaise avait eu le malheur de vouloir rendre visite à son cher et tendre meilleur ami. Il avait été au première loge des lancés de vaisselles, vases, anciens artefacts de magie noir… Les nerfs du blonds avaient valdingués, il avait renvoyé Pansy chez elle en lui hurlant « <em>SI TU VEUX TE FAIRE FOUTRE, VA VOIR UN TROLL ! AU MOINS VOUS IREZ ENSEMBLE ! »<em>

Les secondes suivantes, le contrat de mariage arrangé étaient arrivés en confetti. Il était officiellement défait de ses obligations du fait que Pansy refusait de se faitre traiter de la sorte et d'avoir un mari violent qui pourrait être dangereux pour ses futurs rejetons.

Cela ne décolèra pas notre cher et tendre ancien partisan du Lord qui perdit complètement tout contrôle sur sa magie…

* * *

><p>Hermione était souvent fatiguée à présent. Elle n'écoutait plus que d'une très fine oreille ce que lui racontait Ron ou Harry. Le bébé la plongeait dans une sorte de léthargie totale. Il lui aspirait toute son énergie, toute sa magie. Théodore était <em>RA-VI <em>, au moins le petit ne serait pas cracmol, c'était sur ! Ce genre de commentaire avait le don pour lui donner des envies de meurtre sur le géniteur.

Elle s'était réconcilié que moyennement avec lui. Ils s'entrevoyaient de temps en temps. Le fait qu'il refuse de l'aider à faire plier ses amis de chambrés de Poudlard n'aidait pas leur relation. Pour lui, ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller. Pour elle, c'était la témoin de la longue agonie de Harry. Ron, lui, était mystérieux. Il accrochait à leur cause sans être particulièrement touché par la colère, la peur ou même le désespoir. Un jour, elle avait même cru voir une bague en damas autour de son annulaire gauche… Mais elle avait dû rêvé. Oui, surement.

Hermione avait demandé, supplié, exigé, astreins, commandé, contrains, enjoins, imposé, ordonner, réclamé, réfréner, réquéri et voulu de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables à Théo que son fils soit reconnu. Mais elle n'avait eu gain de cause. Pourtant elle avait essayé de lui expliquer.

_« Je peux plus avaler tes « je sais pas où j'en suis, il faut que je réfléchisse… ». J'ai besoin de ne plus avoir le cul entre deux chaises. J'ai trop longtemps vécut entre deux eaux, entre deux risques, entre deux vies… J'ai besoin de sureté. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des promesses ! J'aimerais pouvoir juste une fois dans ma vie être sur de quelque chose. J'en ais marre de trouver mon lit vide sans toi. De trouver ma vie sans piquant si l'on ne peut pas se chamailler. J'en peux plus de tous ces souvenirs qui s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Je ne peux même plus regarder les clips à la télévision tranquillement ! Je me rappelle constamment la visite surprise que tu m'as faite un matin. Je me mets à espérer que tu arrives soudainement, que tu me refasses mon petit déjeuner, que tu me câlines dans le canapé, qu'on s'embrasse tendrement…_

_J'en ais marre de jalouser les autres couples dans les soirées où l'on m'invite. Marre de savoir que toi et moi on vivra jamais sous le même toit. Que je ne rentrerais jamais d'une journée de cours épuisante pour retrouver tes bras. Marre d'avoir l'absolue certitude que je ne peux pas venir me réfugiée contre toi quand je ne vais pas bien, que je ne me réveille pas avec toi qui me tiens trop chaud, que je ne t'entends pas le matin grognée parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse manger des œufs brouillés le matin… Je ne peux pas vivre sans avoir le cœur qui se sert à l'idée que notre enfant vivre dans la peur constante comme je vis dans l'attente permanente »_

Il avait fait le sourd d'oreille.

Elle avait alors fait la seule chose à faire : elle avait coupé les ponts. Bien sur, elle savait que c'était risqué pour elle. L'enfant devait se nourrir autant de la magie du père que de la mère normalement. Mais, avait-elle le choix ? Elle _devait_ protéger son bébé de toutes les autres familles nobles sorcières. Il n'allait certainement pas devenir une cible pour le reste du monde. Elle-même était en danger. Elle représentait la honte des sangs-purs. Une femme moldue ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Harry et Ron la protégeait. Ils l'escortaient lorsqu'elle sortait en dehors de l'appartement et la chérissait comme la cinquième merveille du monde. Les deux hommes de sa vie l'enroulaient dans l'amour le plus inconditionnel du monde et lui promettaient leur présence à vie autour d'elle. Il lui accordait les plus jolis compliments aussi et la réconfortaient : non elle n'était pas trop jeune pour être mère, elle allait même être la meilleure de toutes celles à venir !

La seule chose dont elle n'avait pas à s'occuper était les dépenses. Théodore réglait tout. Mais, tout n'était pas qu'une histoire d'argent…

Hermione Granger vivait dans la peur constante de laisser l'être qui poussait en elle orphelin. Même si tous les papiers étaient prévus pour que les tuteurs légaux deviennent ses meilleurs amis, elle n'avait que trop en tête l'enfance sombre de Harry.

Elle s'épuisait, lentement, longuement.

* * *

><p>Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait cru que tout était sur le point de s'améliorer. Il avait réellement eut l'espoir un instant que tout allait se régler. Et puis les serpentards avaient fait ce qu'ils savaient le mieux faire : jouer aux couillons. Théo avait refusé de reconnaitre son enfant laissant Hermione et la Crevette dans les dangers sombres des partisans des traditions des sangs-purs et des vengences de mangemort, Draco avait commencé à attaquer tous les petits copains de Harry très sérieusement au lieu de communiquer.<p>

Et Blaise qui n'arrivait à rien. Il lui avait promis merde sur l'autel ! _« __**Je vais te rendre heureux autant que cela puisse l'être »**_Et, là, en ce moment,il n'était PAS heureux. Ses meilleurs amis étaient au bord du suicide psychologique, tout ça à cause des foutus copains de son mari.

« Je te donne TROIS JOURS et pas un de plus pour améliorer la situation ! Fais bouger tes supers amis les petits mangemorts, DEMERDE TOI MAIS JE VEUX REVOIR MES AMIS HEUREUX ET POUVOIR LEUR ANNONCE LA NOUVELLE ! »

Ron claqua la porte s'y adossa, prit une grande respiration et ravala ses larmes. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les électrochoque. Il était **nécessaire** qu'il en vienne là. Harry et Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui. C'était à son tour d'être là.

Et puis, il n'entendrait plus les suppliques de Blaise pour faire un bébé. Il voulait une vie stable, grandiose et heureuse. Faire ses études, avoir un bon boulot, acheter un petit manoir sans cachette, sans jeux de magie noire au fond du jardin était primordial dans un premier temps. Il avait 3 jours de calme avant de revoir des échographies magiques partout sous ses yeux…

* * *

><p>Dans la tête de Harry, c'était un questionnement permanent.<p>

_Est-ce que je vaux moins qu'elle ? Lui faire des enfants. Est-ce que mes gènes sont si repoussants que ça ?_

_J'en ais marre de faire des sourires crispé quand on me parle d'amour ou quand on me demande quand est-ce que je compte faire la cérémonie de mariage. Jamais. Je compte ne plus jamais aimer. Ne plus jamais laisser personne entrer dans mon intimité, dans mon quotidien. J'en ais marre qu'on me dise que je suis pessimiste. Que je ne crois pas assez au pouvoir de l'amour. J'en ais marre que tu laisses croire aux autres que nous deux c'est finit, alors que tu hésites. Alors que quelque part, tu m'aimes encore, que tu attaques Corner puis tous les autres._

_J'ai un trop plein de ras le bol. Je m'en vais. Je quitte le jeu. Tu joueras seul maintenant. Tu as gagné. Tu es contente, j'espère ? Dorénavant, tu auras toujours raison. Je n'essayerai plus de te contacter. Je vais effacer ton numéro de cheminette. Oublier ton adresse. Oublier que j'ai besoin de toi et que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Oublier que c'est la saint valentin. Que tu m'as appelé déjà 15 fois. Je vais te rayer de ma vie. Je mentais, d'accord ? Je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es pas toute ma vie. Je peux largement continuer sans toi. Je peux être heureux sans toi. C'est juste une histoire de volonté. Et je suis déterminé. Je vais t'oublié. Promis. Juré. Craché… C'est vraiment Game Over n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p>Draco tournait dans son manoir comme un lion en cage. Examinant toutes ses solutions.<p>

_Je ne peux m'endormir que quand le soleil illumine déjà ma chambre. Sinon, je cauchemarde d'accidents de magie où je te perds et je me réveille paniqué, en pleurs, presque hystérique. Les peurs irrationnelles sont les plus dangereuses. J'aime la nuit et pourtant, plus les cauchemars s'empilent et plus j'en ai peur. Et plus il fait nuit, plus je réfléchis. Et plus je réfléchis, moins je dors. Et moins je dors, plus je suis fatigué, plus on s'inquiète pour moi, & moins j'ai envie de te revoir quand j'en crève d'envie._

_J'aimerais qu'il existe un poison contre les Chagrins d'Amours, contre ton effet sur moi, contre ce magnétisme qui m'attire malgré moi. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se joue de moi. Qu'on m'a acculé contre un mur, que je vais me faire fusiller. Il me reste alors que deux choix : regarder la mort en face ou fermer les yeux et attendre ? Tout en priant pour un miracle ? J'ai déjà une balle qui a perforée mon cœur. Ca fait souffrir. Horriblement. J'aimerais qu'on abrège mes souffrances plutôt que d'agoniser ce trou, je vais m'évader. Rejoindre une prison dont les barreaux ne sera plus ce besoin vital de te savoir sain et sauf. De te voir. D'avoir des nouvelles de toi._

_Je sais mieux que personne qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps. Je t'aime. Je l'aime. Tu m'aimes, tu l'aimes. Mais elle et moi, ne sommes pas compatibles. C'est ma meilleure amie. On n'est plus fiancés elle et moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de venir te voir ? Je sens que je te perds. Comment te rattraper ? Comment te récupérer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais exactement pour que tout partes en couille comme ça ? _

_Tu as donnée de fausses excuses. Il parait que ce sont les serpentards qui sont des handcapés des sentiments et de la conversation. Dans ce cas là tu en fais parti. Tu n'as rien expliqué, tu es parti et tu n'es plus revenu. Je vais partir. Je vais donner de fausses excuses aussi. Travail, familles… On ne sera plus ni toi, ni moi sur le champ de batailles. Juste mon cœur, mon trou et mon masque de bourreau._

_Un bourreau peut-il être amoureux de sa victime ?_

* * *

><p>Un après-midi, Harry avait reçu unelettre. Il avait été invité à un restaurant dans les Quartiers de Perséphone La Magistrale, bien luxueux, bien cher. Malfoy connu son premier lapin. Le lendemain, il y eut des roses et des chocolats dans les pattes du Grand Duc…<p>

Pendant près de deux semaines, divers cadeaux, rendez-vous et tentatives de communication furent lancé par l'héritier malfoy sans ce que cela ne réussit à dérider le Sauveur.

* * *

><p>« Tu pourrais lui pardonner tout de même ! Il a bien ramper !, s'exclama Ron qui trouvait que deux semaines sans avoir de nouvelles de son mari n'avait rien de super cool<p>

-As parce que tu trouves qu'il a rampé ? Que nenni !

-Malfoy sort de ce corps ! interjeta Hermione cyniquement. Tu veux quoi ? Qu'il se fasse humilier devant tout le monde pour ton bon plaisir ? Il te le faira tôt ou tard payer tout ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Arrête tant qu'il est encore temps. Après, ce sera bien trop cher que tu prendra ! »

La discussion ne servit à rien. Les Potter étaient têtus et mal avisés.

* * *

><p>Blaise se remémorait avec tristesse les instants où il avait encore son mari auprès de lui, avant l'ultimatum. Le temps où il pouvait encore prendre son mari contre le bureau, le mur ou à même le sol. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie des baisers mouillés dans le cou, du visage ahuri et pas du tout réveillé de son mari le matin et du gouffre de nourriture qu'il représentait. Il peinait à retrouver les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il pénétrait Ron. L'oubli admettait clairement que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés ! Tout ça à cause de ses salops d'amis qui étaient beaucoup trop orgueilleux et fiers !<p>

Au moins, maintenant, Théo avait reconnu la Crevette. Hermione s'était adoucie et appuyait moins sur la tristesse de son mari. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux petits cons et princes de serpentards.

C'est là qu'il eu l'idée. Et s'il osait les enfermer ensemble ? Cela pouvait s'avérer drôle ET utile.

Blaise était un GE-NIE, litteralement. Et une fois que les zouaves seraient réconciliés….il pourrait retrouver Ron, la chaleur de son antre et reprendre ses projets de mini-Weasley-Zabini dans la petite chambre du 3ème étage !

Pour sa bonne action, il décida de s'offrir un charmant petit coufin. Il restait de nombreuses chambres à aménager dans les étages…

* * *

><p>« Sil te plait mon cœur….<p>

-NON ! répondit le visage furibond de Ron dans la cheminée

- Mais j'ia trouvé un plan et ..

-J'AI DIS NON ! »

Et il stoppa la communication par cheminette.

* * *

><p>« Mionyyyyy d'amouuuuur !<p>

-Théo, encore un nom à la con comme ça et je me débrouille pour faire de ta vie un bel Enfer. Pire que tout ce qu'Harry ou Draco pourrait inventer. Je connais _tellement_ de sorts !

-Ce que tu peux être rabajoie…

- REPETE POUR VOIR ?

-Rien, rien, ô amour de ma vie ! Et si je faisais que te faire de tout petits bisous mouillés ? Je…

-NON ! Tu ne m'approcheras pas. Tu as voulu un enfant ? ET BAH ASSUME ! Tu ne me retoucheras pas avant TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES longtemps !

-Mais..mais… !

-Réplique que tu es en manque et tu vas souffrir, Nott.

-Je me suis énamouré de la plus grande psychopates du monde, murmura-t-il..

-NOTT, JE T ENTENDS ! Tu as ta main droite, serts-t-en !

-SSsshhhhh !

-Siffle, c'est ça ! Si tu me ramènes une tarte à la fraise et une tambouille d'orangé, je réfléchirais aux bisous mouillés !

- Oh OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Chez les Granger-Nott, tout ne tournait plus très rond non plus.

* * *

><p><em>Potter, peux-tu me rejoindre à la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard ? C'est à propos de Ron…<em>

Les griffondors étaient si simples à berner !

* * *

><p><em>Draco, il est temps qu'on parle de Harry. RDV là où tu sais…<em>

Les malfoys, c'était autre chose.

* * *

><p>« BLAISE ZABINI JE TE CONSEILLE D OUVRIR CETTE PORTE ! »<p>

Le silence répondit au prince des serpentards.

« JE TE PREVIENS, SITOT QUE JE SUIS SORTI D ICI, JE T EMASCULE ET JE M OCCUPERAIS PERSONELLEMENT DE M ASSURER QU IL N Y AIT JAMAIS DE MINI WEASLEY-ZABINI ! »

Harry avait prit place sur l'élégant fauteuil que lui avait fournit la Salle sur Demande. Grand bien fasse à son acolyte de s'exciter comme une puce, ça ne règlerait pas leur problème : Il avait enfin en face son Grand Amour, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, ses poils se hérisser, les papillons s'envoler dans son ventre, sa tête lui tourner et tout le reste.

Leur problème : ils étaient amoureux et aucun d'eux ne voulait l'avouer.

Draco Malfoy se retourna, inspira profondément et imita son homologue. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'ils étaient au mois à l'abri des tempêtes et des journalistes… Personne n'allait savoir que Blaise Zabini avait osé ( et réussit) à berner le grand Draco Malfoy.

Le silence dura une heure…

Deux heures…

Trois heures…

….

Au bout de la septième heure, alors que Harry se demandait si la salle sur demande accepterait de les fournir en nourriture – et qu'un charmant repas romantique apparaissait entre eux deux – Draco Malfoy se raccla la voix. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

Ils repartirent pour un temps incertain de silence.

…..

Harry s'endormit. Draco le regarda. Il avait un air d'ange fatigué et malheureux. Et puis.. Et puis… ET PUIS MERDE !

Un sursaut de conscience, de courage.

Draco soulève Harry et va l'étaler sur le lit, le recouvre de la couverture.

Il avait vraiment fait que des conneries, vraiment. A cause de lui, Au moins, s'il avait pu accepter qu'il soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais il n'était pas capable de ça. De se sacrifier. Ce n'était pas le genre malfoy.

Il lui restait à ramper. Ramper.

Il s'endormit à côté de lui.

* * *

><p>« Draco ? interpela Harry d'une petite voix ensomeillée<p>

-Sssssh ! lui répondit un serpent qui _rampait_ vers lui.

- ! Dr.. DRACO ! C'est toi ?

-Sssssh, fit le serpent en hochant de la tête

- Mais…tu.. tu es un serpent… !

- et je rampe ! lui répondit-il en se retransformant, guère habillé que de sa peau d'albâtre, Ca te dirait que je te raaaaaaaaaaaaaaampe dessus ?

**FIN**

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)_


End file.
